Slippy Is Back
6/28/2011 06:49 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Nova Black Skywarp Soundwave Starscream Slipstream 's comm fritzes and clicks a few times. Slipstream comm makes that annoying high pitched squeal like when a microphone isn't being used right. Then another few clicks. Skywarp says, "Whoever is making that noise, cut it out." Slipstream's comm clicks, then finally there's a faint, ".. stupid makada Autobots.." a pause, "Oh, err, good cycle. I'm on my way back to base." Nova Black says, "So you're the one who got captured, then..." Slipstream says, "Capture? Now who in the name of Mighty Megatron spread /that/ little rumor." Nova Black says, "Well, if I heard wrong... do tell me what actually happened." Slipstream says, "Pardon me, but I don't know who you are or your rank so I refrain from doing so until I can report to Starscream." Nova Black says, "Heh. And I'm supposed to be helping you out." (Starscream's distinctive voice over the comm) "Cut out the chatter. Slipstream, report to the intelligence center for debriefing. Now. All off-duty fliers, report to the air strip. Lord Megatron-" and there's more than a hint of a sneer to his voice there- "has decreed that we will be searching, in force, for his /missing/ medic." Slipstream says, "Yes sir!" (Starscream again) "I don't have all day. Rogue, Skywarp, Nova Black. To the airstrip. Now."" Slipstream says, "Sir I'm at the compound." Slipstream is pacing around the compound, thinking up as grandiose a lie as she can possible concoct in a short amount of time. Slipstream mutters softly, "Figures he'd make me wait. Screechy, self righteous makada." Slipstream says, "Sir.. if you don't mind.. I really would like to see Robustus about fixing my radio as soon as possible. Are you going to be much longer?" Starscream says, "Soundwave is handling your debriefing himself. He should be there momentarily. Or, if you are truly so gravely injured, report to Robustus first. I really don't care."" Slipstream says, "Yes, sir." Slipstream considers her options, maybe she can scaper off to the medic before Soundwave shows up. Slipstream moves out of the compound, making her way toward the repair bay. "Rob? Make room for one more up there." she privately comms the medic, "Gonna have to tell you what happened." A large, dark blue shape is making his way into the intelligence center, momentarily blocking the doorway. "Slipstream: no longer prisoner?" Soundwave's facemask prevents him from having any visible expression, nor do his words give any clue to his feelings- if any- behind the query. Slipstream freezes, "Uh Rob, I may be delayed for a bit." she comms to the medic. "Hello sir." she offers to Soundwave. The femme still bears the lack of canopy glass, "Prisoner? Surely someone misinformed someone what I was truly up to the past few solar cycles. You know how rumors can be sir." Lie. Soundwave studies Slipstream for a moment, wordlessly before tilting his head and waiting, silently- still mostly blocking the corridor. To pass him, Slipstream will have to either squeeze by the wall- or ask him to move. Slipstream isn't about to disrespect the higher up by trying to pass him without his leave. She just looks back at him, waiting for him to address her further. "Iacon security center: well-defended?" Soundwave asks, after a long moment. "Suggestion: Debriefing now. Medical attention: sought as needed. Injuries appear non-critical." Slipstream cocks her head at the mech, wings shifting slightly behind her. "Of course sir." she states in an understanding tone. The sooner she was debriefed, the better... leaving Rob wondering just doesn't sit well with her. No more than Shred still back there does. "I was in Cubicron. Going to the bar there for a little drink, some time to myself. Enjoy the antics of the neutrals there." This much is true. "But there was this mech, who thought he could be fresh with me. He needed to be.. taught a lesson." she smiles wickedly. Partial truth. Soundwave says nothing, probably recording for later dissection of her words, but nods for her to continue. Slipstream watches him carefully, not liking the silence too much. Just creepy. Reminds her a bit too much of that Autobot Hammerstrike. Another little shift of her wings is given. "I was injured during the lesson." not fully the truth really, "I could not walk, nor could I fly as the injury was too near my main energon line." This is true. "I was also unable to call for help, as you probably well know that comming out of Cubicron can be challenging at best. Little did I know that my radio was fritzing." This last part a lie. Soundwave's eyes are hidden behind the visor, but he still manages to give the impression of staring, creepily, at Slipstream. "Last known location: Cubicron. Time frame does not suggest continued presence there." Slipstream continues, "I was fortunate that a medic happened to find me a couple solar cycles after my injury and tend to my ankle so that I was able to return to base." sort not true, but not a total lie. She was repaired by a medic. A pause, frowning a bit. Soundwave's visor flashes. "Name of medic? Additional suggestion: honesty required. Failure to comply will be reported to Lord Megatron." Slipstream cocks her head the other way, Not liking this 'honesty' request. "First Aid." That's the truth. The kid did do the follow up at least. She frowns, trying to recall the name of the other medic... wasn't Ratchet.. "I am not sure I caught the other medic's name.. but there were two of them." True. Soundwave nods. "Continue report. Location last cycle?" Slipstream considers a long, quiet moment. Honesty or lie? Cannon or cannon? Slagged either way. Her wings physically dip down and she huffs softly. "Iacon prison. Sir." Soundwave says nothing either condemning her capture- or praising her apparent escape. "Presence of other prisoners?" He asks, as though he already knows the answer. Slipstream frowns to that one, "Yes sir. Shred remains there." Soundwave activates his comm. (The weird, filtered voice of Soundwave) "Location of missing medic Shred: Determined. Search parties: to return to Polyhex." The comm cuts off without any further details." Soundwave nods, before moving to the side of the corridor so that Slipstream may pass. "Suggestion for future: cease fabrications." Slipstream inclines her head slightly, "Yes sir." she states, "I am dismissed?" Soundwave nods. "Dismissed." Slipstream nods and hurries off for the repair bay. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Starscream's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP